Help A Sista Out
by ReJo
Summary: [DL] Lindsay goes out with a lab tech then uses Danny to get rid of him when things don’t work out. [DL]
1. Risk

**Help a Sista Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They're owned by CBS and its respective entities.**

**Synopsis: DL Lindsay goes out with a lab tech then uses Danny to get rid of him when things don't work out. DL**

**CHAPTER 1 – RISK**

"Well, _Perry_, that's what AFIS is for." Lindsay teased the lab tech and poked him in the chest.

"Thanks, Detective Monroe."

"It's _Lindsay_," she said with a smile.

Perry blushed and then turned away from Lindsay who then turned and started to walk out of the lab.

_Perry, it's now or never._ A little pep talk never hurt. "Lindsay?"

She turned back to him, still smiling, "Yes?"

Perry looked quite nervous, which made Lindsay suspicious and nervous as well.

"Ummm…would you…uh…would you…umm…like to…" His eyes shifted to the floor and he blurted out, "I have tickets to an opera on Saturday night, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Lindsay tried to hide her laughter and shyly answered, "Sure. What time?"

Perry's eyes widened. "You're going?" He pulled himself together quickly to give himself an air of bravado, "Yes, you're going. Seven o'clock okay for you?"

Still smiling, Lindsay answered, "Fine for me. See you later, Perry."

**CSI:NY**

**At the opera:**

_Why, oh why did I agree to go out with Perry? It's not that riding in his mother's Pinto was so bad, but did he have to serenade me with his opera singing along with the 8-track? If ever there was a right moment to be called in to a scene, this is it. I feel so guilty for feeling this way, especially since he looks so happy here. Oh, goodness. Do the characters in operas always get stabbed? Can _I_ be a character and get released from my misery?_

Lindsay watched as Perry's index fingers moved along with the music. Just then she felt the zap of her phone's vibration. _A text message from Mac…yada yada yada…DB…yada yada yada…subway…yada yada yada…YESSSSS!!!_

Lindsay leaned over to Perry and whispered, "I'm sorry, Perry, I've been called in."

Perry looked at her with disappointment, "I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to," she said too quickly.

"I want to."

As they made their way to the foyer, Lindsay said, "Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time. Sorry it had to end so early." She tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"We'll have to finish it some other time. When's your next off day?"

"Ummm… I'll have to check the schedule…I have to go. Mac's waiting. Bye!" She ran out of the door and hailed a cab.

**CSI:NY**

_Subway tracks and high heels do not go well together. And investigating a crime scene in a dress…as if Messer needs encouragement._

"Well, Ms. Monroe. You clean up nice."

This comment caused Lindsay to smile. _Maybe getting a little attention isn't so bad. At least Messer isn't as creepy as Perry._

"Were you at the mayor's fundraiser, too?" _She's all dolled up, so it must have been a special event. I've never seen her dressed up like that. Nice._

"I was at the opera."

"I am hanging out with all the wrong people." _I wonder who she went with. She's never spoken about a boyfriend. I thought we were getting a little closer, but I guess not. Two can play this game. I _knew_ I should have gone over to talk to that young lady who was flirting with me on the subway. I hope Lindsay doesn't keep bending over like that…_

**CSI:NY**

Danny gets on the subway car after what has turned into a 24-hour work day. _Wait, is that the same girl from before? Yes, it is. _

"Get outta here," he murmured as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He made his way over to the young lady who was smiling at him as brightly as before.

"How're you doing? I'm Danny. What's that you're studying?"

_Well, Montana, eat your heart out…_

**A/N:** Let me know what you think of this one. I think it's styled a bit differently from the others. Please tell me if you agree. This fic will be about six or seven chapters long.


	2. Stuck On You

**Help a Sista Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They're owned by CBS and its respective entities.**

**Synopsis: DL Lindsay goes out with a lab tech then uses Danny to get rid of him when things don't work out. DL**

**CHAPTER 2 – STUCK ON YOU**

On Monday morning, Stella pounced on Lindsay as soon as she stepped off of the elevator.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Lindsay smiled. "Good morning to you too, Stella."

"So?"

"So what?"

"_So_ who's the lucky guy? Think: Saturday, opera…"

"Ohhhh. I went out with Perry."

Stella scrunched up her face and asked, "The lab tech Perry?"

"One and the same."

Stella looked at her counterpart to try to ascertain whether the date was a success or a dud, but Lindsay wasn't giving up the goods. At least not yet.

"Are you going to make me play 20 questions or are you going to tell me how it went?"

Lindsay stopped walking and turned to look at Stella. "Why are you so interested in who I went to the opera with? Who told you I went?"

"I'm not talking unless you do."

"There are only two possibilities – Mac or Danny."

"And a host of NYPD officers…"

"Don't even try it, Stella. Was it Mac?"

Stella's eyes bored into Lindsay's.

"Was it Danny?"

Stella's lips quivered a bit.

Lindsay got a determined look on her face and stalked away from Stella. "Danny's a dead man."

**CSI:NY**

Lindsay entered her office like a woman on a mission.

"Daniel Messer!"

Danny swung around in his chair with an innocent look on his face. "What did I do?"

Lindsay walked over to Danny's desk. "First thing this morning Stella's grilling me about who I went to the opera with. Any idea how she found out that I went to the opera Saturday?"

Danny's innocent look persisted and he raised his hands as if to surrender. "I might have said something about you going to the opera."

Lindsay smirked. "You are such a woman, Messer. Do you _have_ to tell everyone my business?"

"I lead a _very_ boring life, Montana, so I have to live vicariously through you." He leaned back in his chair and grinned smugly, almost daring her to continue her interrogation.

"So what about the jail bait I heard you're going out with?"

Danny became quite defensive. "She's over 18 – she is not jail bait. Besides, I never followed up on that."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I didn't. I had worked 24 hours. It was…temporary insanity. We never even went out."

Lindsay laughed.

Just then, Perry appeared at the doorway and knocked on the door jamb. Danny noticed how Lindsay closed her eyes with annoyance.

"Lindsay, can I speak with you?" He noticed Danny in the room. "Hi, Danny." Danny nodded to acknowledge Perry's greeting.

"Yes, Perry. What's up?" She was very conflicted. She didn't want to have this conversation in front of Danny, but she also wanted him to be there in case she needed an excuse to not go out with Perry again. Perry didn't ask her to step outside, so Danny was going to have a front row seat as she tried to wiggle out of another date, and he couldn't have been more amused.

"Lindsay, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Lindsay was flustered. "Perry, I…I…I would like to, but…I alreadymadeplanswithDanny." She gestured toward Danny and briefly saw his eyes momentarily widen.

"Oh." Perry let her words sink in. "Ohhhh. Well, some other time, then?" He sounded quite defeated.

Lindsay nodded smiled as Perry walked out. As Lindsay turned toward Danny, she saw that his once shocked expression had been replaced by a huge grin.

"So, Montana, where are we going tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"You made plans with me, so where are we going? Unless of course you would like to go out with Perry again, the same Perry with whom I _assume_ you went to the opera."

"Goodness, Danny, you know that I was just trying to get out of going on a date with him," she whispered.

She sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands.

"Your choice, Montana. You never know – you might have a good time. Or you can go out with Perry again. I hear he has a lovely voice and a slammin' 8-track…"

"Alright! Danny, you're impossible!"

Danny spread his arms and shrugged his shoulders as if to say _what did I do?_

Lindsay groaned and looked at Danny who was still beaming from ear to ear.

"Alright, Danny. Tomorrow, 8:00, Cozy's. And don't be late." _The sooner we get started the sooner the night ends. Besides, I have a little something up my sleeve. He thinks he knows Mac…_

**CSI:NY**

**The next night at Cozy's**

_Will this day ever end? I had Perry following behind me all day – 'Lindsay, here are your results'; 'Lindsay, do you want some coffee?'; 'Lindsay, do you need help with that experiment?' I thought he got the point yesterday, but it doesn't seem so. I might have to use Danny for a while until Perry latches on to another unsuspecting soul._

_It's 8:03. Where is Danny? I don't want him to miss Mac's set. That's the only thing that would make this worthwhile. Goodness knows that working with Messer is enough. Is that him? Yes, there he is. Late as usual. Let me get his attention._

"Sorry I'm late," Danny said as he sat down. _My dad always said that being a little late keeps women on their toes._

"It's okay. I ordered you a beer."

"Thanks. So what's up?" _I got to work a case with her today and now I get to have drinks with her tonight. It didn't hurt that I finally got to wipe that smug grin off of that Gus guy's face when he was handcuffed. I have to say that as far as days go, this one's not so bad._

"It's just something I thought you might be interested in." _Prepare for the smackdown, Messer._

"Jazz music? That's me." Just then, Danny heard a very familiar voice. Lindsay looked at the stage where the band was playing and Danny's eyes followed Lindsay's and widened in amazement.

"Get outta here! Are you kidding me? How'd you know he played?" Danny's eyes volleyed from Lindsay to the stage where their boss was playing bass.

"Figured it out. I could tell by the way he held the bass in the lab that he knew guitars, and I knew he had a standing appointment on Wednesdays. It could have been a shrink or yoga, but I took the music option.

"I'm impressed." _In more ways than one._

"Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought." _Point: Monroe._

"Killed two birds with one stone, Monroe? Ditch Perry and show me up all in one night?"

"Something like that." They laughed. Lindsay was finally relaxing and thinking that this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. _Good, because I might need him to run interference for me a while longer._

"So, what's the problem with Perry anyway? Seems like a nice guy."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Why don't _you_ go out with him? Besides, I never said he wasn't a nice guy, just not my type."

_I wonder if I'm her type._

_I'm beginning to think Danny's my type._

**A/N: Please R & R. Thanks!**

6/7/07


	3. Fare Game

**Help a Sista Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They're owned by CBS and its respective entities.**

**Synopsis: DL Lindsay goes out with a lab tech then uses Danny to get rid of him when things don't work out. DL**

**CHAPTER 3 – FARE GAME**

_I wonder if I'm her type_, Danny thought.

_I'm beginning to think Danny's my type. Whoa! Where did that come from? Sure he's cute and all, but he's _Danny. _But when I see him changing in the locker room - he's definitely not shy about that – I can just imagine what it would be like to get my hands on him. Oooh, down, girl._

_We've gotten to know each other better, but if he goes for young co-eds he definitely wouldn't go for me. But the way he keeps looking at me – that's more than just a friendly look, and I don't even have a low-cut shirt on – must be more than physical attraction; I know that it is for me. He always has my back, not just at work but also with this Perry situation. And I __am__ kind of lonely. It's been a long time since I've dated a decent guy like Danny. He's a good friend, but, honestly, I want more._

* * *

Danny poked his head in his and Lindsay's shared office.

"Montana, I got lunch. Come to the break room."

"No thanks, Danny. Maybe later?"

"Come on, Montana. Got something you might like. Get it while it's hot." She knew better than to trust that look on his face.

Just then, Lindsay's phone rang. "Monroe."

It was her 'favorite' lab tech, Perry. She had to give it to him – he was persistent.

"_Lindsay, I bought pizza for you guys. I'm on my way back to the lab now. We'll be eating in Mac's office."_

Lindsay tried to maintain her cool, but Danny, who was listening to her end of the conversation, could see how tense she was getting.

"I'm sorry, Perry, Danny's already bought lunch. Maybe another time."

"_You have a busy schedule don't you? Anyway, if you change your mind, feel free to pop in."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye." _Will he _ever_ get the hint? Note to self: Steer clear of Mac's office for a while._

"Bye." _Will she _ever_ get the hint? Note to self: Work harder to gain Lindsay's affection. _

Danny eyed Lindsay as she hung up the phone.

"I gotta give it to Loverboy – he does not give up." _But that's fine; at this rate he'll push her right into my arms. How many times has she gone out with me now, and all to get rid of Perry the Pest? If he keeps it up, she'll be falling for me in no time._

Lindsay sighed and lifted herself from her seat. "Why can't a guy who I'm actually interested in be that persistent?" _Perry __is__ creepy, but he gives me an excuse to be with Danny. Come on, Danny, take the bait._

"You go for the direct type, Montana? 'Cause I'm a direct kind of guy." His baby blues locked into an intense gaze with the chocolate windows to her soul for a few moments. Lindsay inhaled deeply to gather the strength to look away, and she knew that it would be a painful break. Her eyelids fluttered and she managed to break the contact. _Oh, yeah. He's definitely my type, and now I'm sure he's really interested. _

* * *

_I can't believe she's eating this stuff. I wonder if there's anything a country girl wouldn't do. There's only one way to find out._

"Why don't we go out for drinks tonight to make sure we wash these bugs down?"

"Sounds good. We get off at 4:30. We can go to Kelsey's from here if you want, _or_…" Danny could feel that what was behind door #2 was a bit more exciting than what was behind door #1, "you could come over to my place for drinks." Lindsay had thrown caution to the wind and asked. He was being direct, so she felt as if it was okay for her to be direct.

_Door #2, please! Calm down, Danny. You're direct, not desperate. _"Yeah, sure. We can go to your place. Just let me know when you're ready to go." _Breathe, Messer, breathe._

"I will. I'm looking forward to it. I owe you for helping me out with you-know-who." _Thank you, Perry._

_Thank you, Perry._

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Cool Hunter**

**A/N: **Yemam22, did I sufficiently address the issue? If not, I might have some rewriting and reposting to do.


	4. Cool Hunter

**Help a Sista Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They're owned by CBS and its respective entities.**

**Synopsis: DL Lindsay goes out with a lab tech then uses Danny to get rid of him when things don't work out. DL**

**A/N: I'm trying to get over my writing slump. I'm having a terrible time doing as Barry Manilow says, "trying to get the feeling again." **

**CHAPTER 4 – COOL HUNTER**

_Maybe I'll see if we can step it up a bit to see how we really feel about each other. A hands-on experiment would be nice…_

**CSI:NY**

_There's Mac. I'll give him an update on my case and tell him about my experiment, then I'll call Danny for his help._ Lindsay walked up to Mac, who was talking to Stella.

"Mac, the casts I took of the footprints in the flowerbed show that the heel impression was half an inch deeper than the toe impression. I'm going back to the water tower to see if I can recreate the results."

Mac eyed Perry who had been hovering close to Lindsay all day, and was still hovering, trying to look busy although it was obvious that the only thing he was busy doing was eavesdropping.

Mac nodded and said, "Take Perry with you." He turned to Perry and said, "I need you to help Lindsay with the experiment at her crime scene.

"Oh, and what experiment would that be?" Perry asked, feigning ignorance.

Mac glared at him, turned around and walked out of the lab. Sure, it seemed rude, but it was a lot nicer than voicing a response to that contrived line.

Perry turned to her with a bit too much enthusiasm and said, "What do you need me to do, Lindsay? I'm always looking for a reason to get out of the lab so this is right up my alley. Maybe on the way back we can stop for lunch?"

This was not the way Lindsay had planned this. It was supposed to be her and Danny alone on a rooftop with an innocent excuse to touch each other. She flashed a fake smile and said, "Perry, wait here. I'll be back."

She stepped just outside the lab doorway, took out her cell phone, and called Danny.

"_Messer."_

"Danny, I need you…"

"_I knew you wanted me, Montana. What can I do you for?"_

_Danny is insufferable._ "Will you just listen?" Her exasperation with Danny Messer was indeed evident in her tone. "I need you to help me with an experiment off site. Can you meet me outside in ten minutes?"

"_I don't know, Montana. You're taking me away from my case. That would mean holding up my case to work yours. I might get in trouble with the boss. What's in it for me?"_

"Danny, _please_." She would not have minded bribing him, but she didn't have time to joke around. "Name your price."

"_My price…Does that mean you'd give me _anything_?"_

"Nothing that would make me lose all of my self-respect, Messer." _Actually, it wouldn't be so bad._

"_That stings, Montana. I'm feeling _very _unappreciated right now." Can she read my mind?_

"Alright, Messer. Drinks. I'll take you out for drinks. You name the place and the time."

After a brief silence Danny responded, _"I guess that's fair compensation for my time and expertise."_

Lindsay sighed impatiently. "Meet me outside. I'm going to pull the car around."

"_And Lindsay?"_

"Yes, Danny?" The fact that she was still annoyed came through loud and clear in her tone.

"_I'm driving."_

**CSI:NY**

Perry was none too pleased to see Danny crashing his and Lindsay's alone time.

_This was my chance to finally get Lindsay away from the lab. If she keeps this up with Danny much longer, she's going to miss out on being my special lady. What does Danny have that I don't? He wears glasses, I don't. He has that mousy-colored hair, and mine is almost black – giving me that _true_ Italian look. Which is why I wore this tangerine-colored shirt today – it complements my olive complexion wonderfully._

Perry slipped off his lab coat and put on his department-issued jacket, then slid his handheld mirror from his pocket to make sure that he looked his best. _Messer wishes he could look this good._

**CSI:NY**

**On the rooftop…**

**Perry's thoughts:**

_What did she need __him__ here for? I could have picked her up and walked her across the flowerbed. I remained a gentleman and I even tried to smile when I handed those weights to Lindsay, or _Montana_, as he likes to call her. __That's__ original. _

_Then he had to stuff the shoes to make them fit. My feet would have been a perfect fit. I do have rather large feet…_

_I can't believe she's taking him for drinks for this, as if the privilege of holding her isn't enough. Then he tried to get dinner out of her, but when it was time for the real work – collecting data – he's nowhere to be found. Typical._

_I've got to give it to him – he kept his hands off of her important parts. I couldn't be held responsible for my actions if he didn't._

_At least I'm not giving Danny the death glare._

**Danny's thoughts:**

_Whoa…weights? What's this all about? It's a good thing I've been working out. _

_Let me see if I can get a dinner date out of this_. "You promised me drinks for this, but I think I'm gonna need some dinner, too."

"I'm not gonna give you anything if you don't get going."

_Well, she didn't say no._

_And she's wearing that see-through thing so I can see her creamy skin… I need to stop this before I embarrass myself._

_She's not as light as I thought she was, but she's light enough to… Again, I need to stop this before I embarrass myself._

_At least Perry isn't giving me the death glare._

**Lindsay's thoughts:**

_Our faces got kind of close for a moment and my stomach has been doing acrobatics ever since. This hands-on experiment cleared up an important issue for me. I definitely feel something for him, especially when he has his hands on me. _

_Now he's trying to hint at dinner? Who am I to refuse? _

_I'm happy I wore this see-through wrap sweater over my low-cut tank. It will be perfect to go to dinner in._

_Okay, he carried me quite easily. I'll have to file that away for another time; might be able to apply it to other situations…_

_At least Perry isn't giving Danny the death glare._

**CSI:NY**

"So, Perry," Lindsay began as they loaded the equipment into the car, "you said you wanted to get lunch while we're out?" She smiled at him.

"Well…sure. Since we're out and all." _This would be perfect if we could ditch Danny._

Danny fished in his jacket pocket for his keys and unlocked the doors so that the others could get in. He hopped into the driver's seat, started the ignition and asked, "Where to?"

"Café Brubeck," Lindsay chimed in. "It's just a few blocks from here. They have an amazing chicken salad sandwich."

"They do have food other than chicken salad sandwiches, right?"

**CSI:NY**

The busy café was full of bustling workers who were on their lunch hour. They managed to arrange themselves at a table meant for two by mooching an unused chair from another table. After they gave their order to the waitress, Danny decided to get to know Perry better.

"So, Perry, I hear you're a fan of the opera."

Lindsay kicked Danny under the table.

Danny flinched and innocently asked, "What? I wanna know about the opera."

Perry replied, "Yes, I'm a bit of an opera buff. What do you want to know?"

"I don't get it. My grandma used to listen to opera while she cooked and cleaned, but I never got into it. How'd you get into it?"

"Are you Italian, Messer? Funny, you don't look Italian." _Let's see how the loose cannon reacts to that._

Lindsay couldn't help but snicker, and Danny glared at Perry.

Perry continued his assault, "And 'Messer' isn't an Italian name."

Danny was outraged by Perry downplaying his Italian-ness, but he calmed himself by thinking how Perry had pushed Montana into his arms. He smiled and calmly stated, "You're right. 'Messer' isn't Italian, but my maternal grandparents are Sicilian – my grandfather was a 'Giordano' and my grandmother was a 'Moretti." I was always closer to my mom's family than to my dad's."

Perry was disappointed that he hadn't successfully rattled Danny. Making him lose his cool would have been just the thing to make Lindsay kick him to the curb. Danny realized that Perry was trying to get him started and decided to come up with his own game plan. _ Now it's personal._

The waitress arrived with their food and they set to eating. The first bite that Lindsay took left some crumbs in the corner of her mouth. Danny used a napkin to gently wipe them from her mouth. She smiled nervously and thanked him. Perry gave him the death glare.

It didn't stop there. Danny paid for their lunch, including Perry's (what a great guy), and left a generous tip. When they rose to leave, he put his hand on the small of Lindsay's back and led her out, leaving Perry to follow behind them with no choice but to watch his display of affection. _They almost look like a real couple._

Then and there, Perry made up his mind to break it off with Lindsay.

**A/N:** I know, I know – 'Italian-ness' is not a word.


	5. Live Or Let Die

**Help a Sista Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They're owned by CBS and its respective entities.**

**Synopsis: DL Lindsay goes out with a lab tech then uses Danny to get rid of him when things don't work out. DL**

**CHAPTER 5 – LIVE OR LET DIE**

_Then and there, Perry made up his mind to break it off with Lindsay. _

The next morning at the lab, Perry decided that it was time to give his well-rehearsed farewell speech to Lindsay. After all of his wooing, she still seemed to go for Danny. _I'll cut my losses and move on. That detective – I think her name is Jennifer – gives me the eye whenever she sees me. I know what that look means. I'll have to find out if she's interested in opera._

**CSI:NY**

Danny was sitting at his computer waiting for a hit, while Lindsay was on the phone trying to put the squeeze on Adam for quicker results.

"Adam…Adam…" Lindsay was impatient, but was no match for Adam's exasperation with CSIs who vied for top billing when it came to processing evidence and getting results.

Danny looked at Lindsay out of the corner of his eye. _She'd better back off of Adam. He's a nice guy, but he can be vengeful._

"Okay…okay…sorry. I'll leave you alone." She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. "Ugh!"

Danny, still staring at his monitor, said, "Very attractive." _She __**is**__ kind of hot when she's frustrated._

"The DNA sample from the sex kit of our vic, Lillian Stanwick, is a complex mixture of 'multiple' donors."

"Then I suggest that you just kick back and relax. It's gonna take quite a while to isolate the profiles." _If she keeps aggravating Adam, her evidence is going to make it to the bottom of the pile._

Lindsay eyed Danny, who continued to stare at his monitor. _Let's see if I can get a rise out of him._

Just as she began speaking, Perry made his way to Lindsay's and Danny's office and stopped just outside in time to hear a bit of their conversation.

"Have you ever gotten an anonymous phone call from a woman?"

Danny thought about it and shrugged. "Sure. It's happened." _Where is she going with this?_

_Time for the kill._ "Does it turn you on?"

"Whoa, slow down there, Montana. What did you have in mind?" _Whatever it is, I'm game._

When Perry heard this, he wrenched in agony. He had never seen this side of her. _I definitely can't introduce her to mother. I didn't know she had such freakish ways. Phone sex? With Messer?_ He quickly walked away, trying to rid his mind of the images that line of thought produced.

**CSI:NY**

Just before lunch, as Perry was walking down the hall, he spotted Lindsay just as she was entering the lab. _I might as well get it over with._ He'd have to wait a minute as she approached Adam to hound him for her results.

"Adam, I'm not trying to rush you. I know that you're very busy, but…"

Adam shot her a look that let her know that if she finished that sentence her results would not be delivered until the next day. She put her hands up, surrendering to the power that Adam held over her case right now.

"Alright, Adam. I await your call." As she turned, she ran right into Perry.

"Sorry, Perry. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

_Uh oh. _"Sure, Perry." _Red alert! Red alert! A backup plan is needed ASAP! How can I get out of another date invitation?_

They walked over to an abandoned corner of the lab.

He began in an apologetic tone, "Lindsay…I don't know how to say this, but…this thing between us isn't working out. I think I'm putting far more into this than you are."

Lindsay was thoroughly confused and was rendered speechless for a few seconds. "What exactly are we talking about, Perry?"

_I guess she's going to play dumb._ "I'm talking about our relationship. It's not working and I'll give you space, and I'd appreciate you giving me mine. I'm sorry, but this is for the best." He placed his hand on her shoulder, turned, and walked away.

Lindsay could hardly contain herself, but she tried her best to contain her mirth as she made her way back to her office. She had successfully gotten rid of Perry! Of course, this also meant that she wouldn't have an excuse to ask Danny out, but she was sure that they were beyond needing an excuse to enjoy each other's company.

**CSI:NY**

**A/N: **Okay, the next chapter, "Supermen," is the last chapter. I'm not going to touch "Run Silent, Run Deep" since this is humor and I can't fit Perry in that episode, so I'm sticking with my decision to end it at "Supermen."

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You have no idea how much your encouragement to continue was needed!


	6. Supermen

**Help a Sista Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They're owned by CBS and its respective entities.**

**Synopsis: DL Lindsay goes out with a lab tech then uses Danny to get rid of him when things don't work out. DL**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long! I have ****finally**** completed this chapter, which is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. A BIG 'THANK YOU' TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!**

**On another note, the NFL draft happens at the end of April, which is during basketball season, right? If I'm wrong, consider it artistic license. I've corrected the football stat. Thanks, Phyxius!**

**CHAPTER 6 – SUPERMEN**

This was a high profile case, which explained why there were so many lab techs at the scene. Tyrell Mann, a newly drafted football player, had been found dead inside his hotel room. The best day of his life turned out to be his last.

Danny entered the hotel room where Lindsay was crouched over the corpse and set his kit down.

"Tyrell Mann. They called him Superman."

_He thinks he's teaching me something about football. I'll show him a thing or two. _"With good reason. Forty-five college career touchdowns, over 3,000 career rushing yards, and he averaged 7.2 yards a carry." _That'll show him._

"Don't tell me you know a little something about football, please."

"Well, is that so hard to believe?" _Male chauvinist._

"No, it's just dangerous. I might have to ask you to marry me." _That look on her face says she's not taking me seriously, but if she wanted to, I'd marry her today._

Lindsay's heart fluttered as she smiled at him and resumed with her observation of the body. _If I open my mouth I'll probably say, "I do," and I'll never live that down._

Perry tried to leave the vicinity of the CSIs. _Oh, brother. I __**would**__ get sent out on a case with Romeo and Juliet. If they would stop the chit chat and just process the scene they wouldn't need so many of us out here, and I could get my game plan together so that I can approach Jennifer. I think __Carmen__ will be performed this weekend. Maybe mom will let me use the Pinto._

**CSI:NY**

"So, Montana, you know football, but do you know basketball?"

"Of course I know basketball, Messer. Do you really doubt me? I ate **bugs**, for Pete's sake; you should have faith in me by now. Why wouldn't I know about basketball?"

"Yeah, the last time I doubted you, it cost me. Wanna come over and watch a game tonight?"

Lindsay didn't respond, not because she had to think about whether or not she wanted to go, but she was trying not to sound too enthusiastic. He didn't realize that she was trying to rein in her glee and quickly said, "Flack and Hawkes are going out to some new club – invitation only. Thing is, they forgot to get one for me. With friends like these, huh?"

_Say yes, idiot! _"Sure. Should I bring anything?"

"Nope. Just your lovely self."

At that, Lindsay blushed and turned around to walk away.

**CSI:NY**

That evening, Danny and Lindsay watched the game, drank beer, ate hot dogs, and enjoyed each other's company. During half-time, they played pool. Of course, Lindsay kicked his butt, although he said that he let her win.

The second half of the game began. While they shouted at the bad call the referee made, the buzzer sounded.

"Thank goodness for Tivo," he said as he paused the game and walked over to the intercom.

"Who is it?" he shouted.

"Let us up, Danny." _Oh, no. Flack and Hawkes, the Bobbsey Twins. They __**would **__make a grand appearance while Lindsay's here._

In a couple of minutes, Flack and Hawkes made there way to Danny's front door. When Danny opened the door, Flack started in on him, "Messer, I can't believe you bailed on us. You missed out. There were these gorgeous girls..." He saw the look on Danny's face and stopped talking. "What?"

When Danny refused to move to let them in, Hawkes chimed in, "Let us in, Danny. Don't tell me you're 'entertaining.'"

Danny tried to give his friends a look to get them to be quiet, and he tilted his head in the direction of his couch, which was out of their sight.

"I have to tell you that Adam isn't too bad with the ladies," Flack continued. "He's a wild man when he gets a couple of drinks in him. We had to take him home before he proposed to some strange woman. Speaking of proposals, word around the lab says that you proposed to one Ms. Lindsay Monroe – over a DB, no less. How romantic."

Hawkes had to get in on this. "I'll give you one guess who is spreading that rumor. I'll give you a hint: he's a lab tech who still lives with his mama." Hawkes and Flack laughed, while Danny was mortified.

Lindsay laughed and thought, _Perry._

Danny mouthed, "Go away."

Flack, having heard Lindsay's laugh, peeked around the door, where he spied Lindsay sitting on the couch grinning and waving at him. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at Danny, silently asking him if she was the reason he decided to stay in for the evening. Danny's silent response not only told him that she was the reason, but also that he'd better make a quick exit or he would live to regret it.

Flack mouthed "Lindsay" to Hawkes and pointed to the inside of Danny's apartment. They laughed quietly and bid both Lindsay and Danny good night. As they left, their laughter could be heard as they descended the stairwell..

Danny could feel Lindsay's eyes on him as he closed the door. His hand remained on the knob and he didn't turn around to face her. When he finally realized that he could not put off addressing the comments of his unwelcomed guests any longer, he turned and met Lindsay's gaze. To his surprise, she wasn't mad, but was trying to contain her laughter. He glanced at her curiously, as he was caught totally off guard by her response.

"Danny, you gave up a night out with the guys to watch a game with me?"

_This is embarrassing. At least she's not mad at me._ _I might as well level with her. _"Yes."

"Why?"

Danny walked over to the couch and held his hand out to Lindsay. She took his hand and stood up. "Because I'd rather spend time with you."

Lindsay was no longer laughing and it was obvious that she was touched by this revelation. "Danny. I don't know what to say."

_That's an ambiguous response._ "Lindsay, I know that we started hanging out because you were trying to get rid of Perry, but I don't want you to think that I've been spending time with you just to be your alibi."

Lindsay smiled and said, "Danny, do you think that's all we've been doing – dodging Perry? Don't you think that I want to spend time with you?"

"I don't know, Linds. That's the only time we seem to hang out together outside of work."

"True, but I wouldn't have actually gone out with you if I didn't want to be with you."

_Did she just say what I think she said? _"So...you want to be with me?"

Lindsay blushed. _Might as well be honest._ "Yes."

Danny nodded as he let the information sink in. "So we're...together?"

Lindsay couldn't help but smile. "I guess so. If that's what you want."

Danny's face inched closer to Lindsays. "I want." With that, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. Danny pulled back and joked, "Of course, if you're still hung up on Perry, I understand. I can't compete with the Pinto and the 8-track." They both giggled at this.

This time Lindsay kissed him, but it wasn't so gentle. When they pulled apart, both of them said a silent thank you to Perry.


End file.
